


Mewnipendence Day

by Deus_Ex_Ash



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Genocide, I'm Going to Hell, Ludo and Toffee should not be in a relationship, Ludo is a supportive boyfriend, M/M, Mass Murder, Open to Interpretation, Suicide Attempt, Toffee is a Dick, Toffee is emotionally unstable, Unhealthy Relationships, Why Did I Write This?, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Ex_Ash/pseuds/Deus_Ex_Ash
Summary: Ludo goes to find Toffee after his tense and hostile behavior on Mewnipendence Day. He finds Toffee In quite a state.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If the Mature rating and tags didn't tip you off. This is a story in which one half of a couple violently assaults another. There is also emotional and psychological manipulation going on. Viewer Discretion Is Strongly Advised.

Ludo worried about Toffee, he worried about Toffee a lot. Today in particular had Ludo clicking his beak in that nervous sort of way that only he could conjure up. Toffee seemed tenser than usual. Ludo caught him clenching his fists and anxiously flicking his tail nervously. He also seemed less “dry-sarcasm” and more “quiet-rage”.

There were two possible reasons for the change. Toffee was either angry at Buff Frog’s utter incompetence. An easy thing to assume as it has done nothing for his own admittedly infantile rage. But even after the dust had settled and Buff Frog had been violently expelled from the castle, Toffee seemed more on edge than ever. 

He'd recused himself to his chambers under the guise of “getting some rest”. Ludo stood just outside the door, listening.  Ludo could hear a muffled sound coming from just inside the door. It sounded like… weeping. 

Ludo stood on his tip-toes; reaching up and picking the lock with thin, needle sharp talons. 

Ludo peered inside to see Toffee on the floor, facing away from Ludo, curled up and shaking with  _ almost _ silent sobs. Ludo quietly shut the door and ran forward. He stopped short when Toffee snapped his neck up and around to look at Ludo.

The whites of Toffee’s eyes were stained red, making his fiery irises stand out even more. What was normally half hidden behind grey lids was now bright and wild with emotion. Ludo made to take a step backward but Toffee’s words held him still.

“They celebrate it.” 

So it was Mewnipendence Day after al. 

“Countless atrocities committed and the treat it like a festival!” Toffee whirled to face Ludo directly, rising to his full height and lashing out with his tail in such a way that Ludo had to duck In order to not be swatted by it. 

“Oh yes!” Toffee continued. “Let's all celebrate the brutal slaughter of countless innocents while gleefully ignoring the blatant propaganda being shoved down our throats!?! Won’t it be fun Ludo? We could eat corn! Yes, because when I think about a day in which monsters were MURDERED in mass and those that survived were forced to live in starvation and poverty; all I can think about is eating some CORN!” 

Toffee had a mad look in his eyes, he looked positively livid.

“Toffee please, stop yel-” 

“NO!” Toffee cut Ludo off. “I will not stop. These  _ Mewmans _ MURDERED our people Ludo, and I will NOT rest until they PAY for their crimes in BLOOD!”

“Toffee, I know. Believe me I want that too. But please, Toffee, stop yelling” Ludo whispered as he strapped close to Toffee.

Toffee’s breath seemed to be coming to him In a feral hiss. Ludo had no time to So he the ship like tail that lashed out out him. He merely had time to brace himself as his tiny body was punted into the nearby wall.

Ludo’s consciousness cut out for a second but returned to him almost at once. He sat up slowly, hand reaching up to hold his temple. Ludo pulled back his hand to find it stained red. He stared at his hand then back up at Toffee. 

Toffee looked at Ludo in utter mortification. His eyes mere pins in a tapestry of red and orange. Using his tail as a spring, Ludo watched as Toffee put all his weight into hurling himself out the adjacent window. 

Ludo ran, however shakily, to the window cill. He pulled himself up and searched the ground below him for any sign of Toffee. Ludo saw with great relief, a shining pile of grey scales lying crumpled on the floor. Ludo couldn't tell if he was moving. 

Ludo pulled himself up to stand on the window cill. He then stretched out his arms on either side of him. Letting the breeze catch him, Ludo leaned forward and allowed his downy plumage and light skeleton to carry him safely down to the ground below. It wasn't flight per say but it certainly had it’s uses. 

Ludo landed on the balls of his feet and ran to the crumpled form of Toffee. Ludo put out a tiny hand on Toffee’s back and thankfully felt shallow breathing.

“Oh thank Eclipsa you're okay!” 

“Unfortunately,” Toffee whispered. 

“Oh shut it you. Now help me help you up.” Ludo chided as he gently tugged on Toffee’s arm. Thankfully, Toffee complied with his request and sat up.

Ludo stared at Toffee as he watched his bones knit themselves together fI'm beneath his skin. Finally, Toffee spoke. 

“I’m- I'm sorry I…”

“It’s alright.” Ludo muttered.

“No, it isn't. I wasn't mad at you, I just… we have so little and they want to celebrate our oppression. It makes me sick. And when you came in and saw me like that I-” Toffee put his clawed hands to his temples, his breath was coming out in a hiss again. 

“It’s alright Toffee, I'm not mad. But you know how you can not get like that? Don't let your anger sit there and stew. Talk to me, I'm here for you, I've always been here for you.” Ludo put his hand on Toffee’s shoulder.

“That and laying off the Swamp Water would help.” Toffee said dryly. 

Ludo smiled “Well that certainly wouldn't hurt “

Ludo leaned against Toffee’s arm only for Toffee to immediately wrench it away and pull Ludo into a tight hug. 

“And hey,” Ludo whispered. “We’ll get The Wand and make them pay for what they did. I promise.” 

Toffee went stiff as a board for a second and didn't answer right away. 

Finally he spoke, “Yes Ludo…  I'm sure we will.” 

Ludo didn't need to look up to know that Toffee was smiling. 


End file.
